


all our troubles seem to float away

by majesdane



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Shh, Amber says. Just think about tomorrow.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	all our troubles seem to float away

_Do you believe her?_ Blondie murmurs against Amber's ear, as her fingers dance along the inside of Amber's thigh.

Amber whimpers softly, squirming on the bed impatiently. _What?_ she manages, as Blondie's hand slides up just a little bit further, her fingers brushing lightly against wet, dark curls. _Babydoll? Don't you?_

Blondie doesn't answer, just shifts on the bed to get a better angle as she pushes two fingers slowly into Amber. She bows her head to kiss the space between Amber's breasts, drags her tongue across warm, soft skin to one coffee-colored nipple. She sucks on it slowly, trying to match the pace of her fingers moving in and out of Amber.

 _Oh,_ Amber sighs. Lets her eyes flutter closed as one arm snakes its way around Blondie's waist, a hand pressed flat against the small of Blondie's back. _Blondie._

 _It's too easy, isn't it,_ Blondie tells her quietly, coming up to kiss the corner of Amber's mouth. _Freedom. She can't promise a thing like that. It's impossible._

Her pace quickens; she presses her thumb against Amber's clit. Amber bites down on her lower lip, pushes back into the touch, arching a little off the bed. _I don't know, I don't know,_ she mumbles, rocking against Blondie's hand.

 _I'm scared,_ Blondie admits softly, presses her head against the crook of Amber's neck as she pulls her fingers out of Amber, stroking Amber's clit quickly, purposefully. _I'm scared we won't make it. If something were to happen --_

 _Shh,_ Amber murmurs. She pulls Blondie in for a kiss, wrapping one leg loosely around Blondie's hips. _Think about tomorrow,_ she says, and it makes Blondie's heart swell up in her chest, so much that she feels like she may burst. _Just think about tomorrow._

It doesn't take much for Amber to come; it never does. Her hand falls to the sheets and she grips them so hard that her knuckles turn white and Blondie loves it. She kisses Amber, hard and sloppy, and loves the way Amber moans into the kiss, loves that Amber gives into her so completely.

Loves that Amber is _hers_.

Amber is the only thing worth loving here; her hand darts eagerly between Blondie's thighs. As she pushes her hand into Blondie's underwear, two fingers pressed against Blondie's clit, Blondie closes her eyes and imagines the possibility of freedom. The sun in her eyes. Rain against her skin.

She can see Amber laughing with outrageous happiness at nothing except the fact that they are _free_ , that they are their own persons. In her mind, Amber kisses her and they tumble into bed and oh, how wonderful it would be, to never have to worry about anything but themselves ever again.

Yes, Blondie thinks, as Amber kisses her neck, drawing her closer to the edge. She'll think about tomorrow.


End file.
